blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iolo Goch
Iolo Goch (イオロ ゴク, Ioro Goku) is a nobleman and the current head of House Goch. Famed for his poetic skills and musical talents, Iolo was celebrated through Clover as a talented bard. He would journey across the world and detail his exploits in the forms of epics and odes. Eventually he came across Ferivar Kutaeminbeb during his travels and begun journeying with him. However, during one of their expeditions, he was subsequently trapped exploring an ancient ruin and mortally wounded. Unable to heal him, Ferivar stayed with Iolo as he slowly faded. Prior to dying, Iolo gave Ferivar his writings that detailed their travels and his life. Having read Iolo's memoirs, Ferivar was drawn to the Kingdom of Clover out of curiosity. Thus, using Deyash Nek'tai, he assumed Iolo's identity and traveled to Clover to observe the human world. During this time, Iolo became a member of the Magic Knights and eventually his skill and prestige awarded him a promotion as the captain of the Green Mantis. Since then, he has desired to change the course of the country’s social capital by demonstrating the worth of non-nobles. As a nobleman, Iolo cannot prove their worth himself. Therefore, he has dedicated Green Mantis to employing non-nobles into their ranks and to hone their potential with the goal of becoming the greatest Magic Knight squad in all of Clover. Description Iolo Goch was born as the thirdborn son of House Goch who magic affinity was Bardic Magic. Eventually, he participated in the Magic Knights Ceremony and was accepted into Golden Dawn where he was given the autonomy to travel and discover ancient ruins for the benefit of Clover. During his travels, he encountered Ferivar who assisted him in escaping an ancient ruin and the two became noticeable affiliates for nearly two years during his journey. However, he was unfortunately wounded during an excavation and perished, leaving behind his memoires and journals. Using his journals, memoirs, and experiences with Iolo, Ferivar managed to construct a poem allowing him to utilize Iolo as a transformation via his Bardic Magic making him the only known transformation via an ode that Ferivar has created himself. Iolo has the typical appearance of a Cloverian Noble. He simply appears arrogance to the eyes of a commoner, and this hubris is enough to evoke men into action from a glance, to change every word that he speaks into a pool of sarcasm, and to ease the worried nature of mortals with its confidence. It’s what makes him the source of envy, but simultaneously charismatic. His aloof, bored expression evokes strong emotions in others, and those strong emotions are what draws his strength, his power, and his attention. Contrastingly, it is his ocean blue eyes that suggest a withdrawal from the world. They wander about aimlessly, apathetically watching the world as evil and good battle for the undivided attention of the people. Yet, in the eyes of humanity it is his features that are desirable. To be able to charm others, to make others jealous, to turn every statement into a cruel insult or joke, and to appear as if one simply doesn’t care are qualities that humans have tried to imitate. Though, it is the act of trying to appear that makes his own features undoubtedly perfect; it’s natural, and the people who ponder about him know such a fact. His full face, and sharp features capture the essence of a youthful, adult male, as if his entire being was chiseled into existence by a master sculptor. He possesses brunette, straight hair that is cleanly cut. The sides are neatly trimmed, while the top is particularly long and drapes slightly over to the right side of his head. He possesses a rather full beard that is also trimmed, moving the viewers eyes downward to his unblemished, fair skin that glistens under the morning sun; Iolo is attractive. Aside from his features, Iolo is a relatively tall man, and due to years of conditioning his body to handle the rigors of the world, he has a broad frame, but a lithe body. His muscles are bold, defined, and sharp, but they are not overwhelming in appearance, yet still deadly in application. He retains the power of an elephant, and he agility of a chimpanzee; his form has been forged by an anvil of training and perfected by the heat of war. When he walks, its as if the earth rebukes him; he floats across the world. As quickly as he moves into sight, he vanishes just as quickly from sight like an apparition. His attire only adds on to the secrecy of his identity as his robe flaps in the endless breeze as he walks. His clothes are loose fitting, allowing him to move unrestricted, and gracefully like the apparition he is. He dons a long, blue coat with orange highlights along its end. Underneath is a simple, white collared shirt, accompanied by dark khaki pants, and large brown, leather boots. His attired is decorated with a white scarf, and various satchels and potions that he frequently uses during his expeditions. Battle Prowess Magic Bardic Magic: Iolo used this magic attribute to generate magical effects by using music and words as a medium. Words and music are not just mere vibrations of air, but powerful vocalizations. Music and speech contain magics of their own, and by using bardic magic Iolo could harness this hidden magic. Because Bardic Magic is incredibly versatile, and despite Iolo’s innate talents for it, he was considered merely proficient. He was thought to have only scratched the surface of his potential. To help his musical talents advance, he was granted permission to adventure to discover foreign cultures and ancient archives to boost his literary skills and thereby the power of his magic. Though he never returned to Clover, his journey unlocked a plethora of spells. Having been fortunate enough to encounter Ferivar before his death, he was taught many of Ferivar’s own spells, which have allowed Ferivar to cast some of his spells without temporarily breaking his disguise. However, for many of his more powerful spells, Ferivar must assume his true form to truly demonstrate his powers. Abilities Equipment Statistics Trivia References Category:Magic Knight Category:Magic Knights Captain Category:Green Mantis Members Category:Noble Category:House Goch